Love's Bridge
by kaashaa
Summary: When Esme leaves Carlisle feels like his life is over but what happens when a young girl of one of the most famous vampires comes into his view. Will he fall for her and what happens if falling for her could kill him and his family.
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I know this might seem like I've taking this from other people with Esme leaving but this was actually a dream I had and watching to much Olympics.**

**Love's Bridge**

**By: Kaashaa76**

**Chapter 1 **

**Confessions**

The leaves rustled in the light wind blowing through the forest making a song that my mind seemed to find interesting, "I'm glad we had a chance to take our walk today. I've been missing you." My voice seemed to cut through the forest and meld with the wind like a symphony.

Esme nodded stopping so suddenly that I thought maybe she'd spied something suspicious what was said next wasn't what I'd expected her to say, "Carlisle I'm leaving," she had said. I looked at her stunned to say the least. After all this time I had never thought I'd lose the one person I loved more than my own existence.

I finally made a move to put my hand on hers only to have her move back, "Esme, have I done something wrong?" I finally ventured.

She shook her head not looking at me directly, "It's nothing you did but something that happened to me. I feel awful but I've found my true mate. I always thought it was you till I saw him." She turned from me and I knew if she was human she'd be crying.

"WH-who is it?" I finally asked wanting nothing more than to hold her through this and let her know it was okay. I was distraught but for her I'd be strong.

"It's a member of the Volturi," She ventured quietly. I began running through all the members of the ancient vampire coven and still I was at a loss to figure out which member it could have been.

"I'm happy for you truly I am Esme," I stated unsure of what else there was to say. A part of my brain wanted to beg her to stay but I had studied and listened to the kids talk about that strong pull between true mates. There was something about finding the one person meant to be with you forever.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry about this really I am. I never meant to hurt you or the kids," Esme answered turning to look at me. Venom filled her eyes and I could see the pain in them without having Jasper around to feel her emotions.

"Esme, no one in the family will blame you for finding the one you're meant to be with. Let's just part as friends and know you're always welcome here." I heard myself saying not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth.

Esme nodded and took off through the forest leaving me standing where I was almost paralyzed. It was sometime later when I began to hear voices calling my name, "Carlisle, what's wrong?" Edward asked hearing my thoughts as jumbled as they were.

I shook myself out of my dismay and smiled, "Nothing that won't remedy its self with time son," I finally answered looking at Jasper who raised an eyebrow at me. He could tell I was lying but for his part he said nothing.

"Where's Esme at?" I heard one of the girls ask and knew then that I'd have to tell them the truth. There was no way that I could lie and not get caught since one of my sons could hear my thoughts and the other read my emotions.

"Esme left to go be with her true mate," I replied watching for the reactions that I knew would be there. True to form the group around me began to react to my comment.

"I thought you and Esme were mates." Emmett started surprise on his face.

"Did she say who it was?" Bella asked looking first at me then Edward a sad look on her face.

"That is just a bunch of shit. She shouldn't have…" Rose said her voice actually growing softer.

"I didn't see this coming how'd she manage to," Alice stammered rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay Carlisle?" Jasper asked watching me closely.

"I'll be okay. I don't know why she did what she did or who it was. I'm sure that you didn't see it Alice because it was so sudden for both of us. We must remember though above all else that she only did this cause like the wolves we can't always choose who we fall in love with." I stated as Edward put a hand on my shoulder and helped me get a start toward home.

I came in and went immediately to my study shutting the door. I stayed in there for a long time before there was a soft knock and Bella of all people stuck her head in, "Carlisle, can I come in?" She asked politely.

I nodded a smile forming on my face, "Of course dear. Is there something the matter?" I ventured as she came in and shut the door.

Bella shook her head, "No, other than everyone's worried about you and the situation."

"I do understand. I mean it was a surprise to me and I'm sure a true shock to them since we've been a family a long time. It will calm down once we get a chance to let things sink in." I got up from behind my desk and hugged her.

"Do you think she'll be okay with whoever this is?" She asked carefully watching my reaction.

"I know whoever this is will take good care of her. I know that they love each other and eventually even I will learn to live without her." I answered knowing that the girl in front of me, though not having been a member of my family long, still considered me a father to her.

"If you ever just need someone to talk to don't hesitate to find me," she said hugging me lightly before slipping back out the door leaving me to contemplate what my future might hold with out Esme at my side.


	2. Adventures

Chapter 2

Adventures

"Just where are you five going?" Elyshia asked glaring at Kaashaa who smiled brightly before laughing out loud.

"I'm taking the kids out for the annual Harvest Leaf assignment for their class project. Don't worry I was planning on letting you in on the secret besides, didn't you decide you wanted to give Acie a new hair color for her comment at supper last night." Kaashaa answered picking up another drawing pad and some tracing paper.

"I would have expected more than a five minute warning that you gave me." Elyshia snipped watching as the twins began to squabble over the baskets of stuff they were carrying.

"I would have given you the warning when you asked me to however Draedyn just dropped this into my lap at the last minute as well. I could use your help though keeping the kids on target and off my nerves if your game." Kaashaa answered handing Elyshia some of the things she was trying to carry.

Elyshia shook her head, "All I can say is someone better be damn skippy I'm in a decent mood otherwise some would be going green for this."

"Now sis be nice please, we've got the kids with us." Kaashaa answered giggling at her sister who smiled.

"I was being nice. I could have threatened orange or bright yellow." Elyshia admonished.

"Come on sis before Allie and Kielan decide to try leaving without us again." Kaashaa turned and headed toward the stairs.

Both girls made it to the bottom of the stairs where Kaashaa finished putting everything into bags that could be slung over each of the kids backs once they were transformed, "So where are we going exactly sissy?" Lily the youngest of the twins asked her grin making even Elyshia smile.

"Elyshia and I are taken you to the north pasture where the leaves are changing the best. Now then let's get outside and transform but I warn you guys make sure you stick close to me and Elyshia otherwise you'll be in trouble understand everyone?" Kaashaa turned her head and raised an eyebrow at both Kielan and Allishaa who nodded.


	3. Invitations

Chapter 3

Invitations

I spent several days cooped up before deciding that it was time I tried to get back to a normal routine, "Are you sure your okay, Carlisle?" Rose asked watching as I packed up my things to head back to work.

"I'll be fine Rose besides I need to get back in the swing of things." I said knowing that part of what I'd told her was a lie. I wasn't totally ready for life outside of the house but knew that it was better than continually cooping myself up in my study. I was also glad that Jasper had gone hunting with Alice, Bella and Edward earlier that day.

Rose nodded unable to think of something to respond with and turned heading toward the kitchen to most likely heat something up for the wolves and Nessie. "You know you lied to her. You're not alright Carlisle being around this long I've learned your facial features enough to know you're still hurting." A voice said low enough for only me to hear.

I turned to find Seth the youngest of Jake's pack staring at me intently, "I know Seth but its best if they think I'm doing fine. There's no need to worry them anymore than they already are."

The young wolf nodded, throwing a sympathetic smile at me, "It's hard but trust me I've known others that can beat this thing and you're stronger than them. The right person's waiting on you to find her Carlisle."

I chuckled, if anyone could be so positive and wise beyond his years it was Seth. "Thank you Seth for your encouragement and please don't let Rose know anything."

He nodded and loped off into the kitchen to aggravate Rose. I finished gathering my things and got into my car thinking on everything that Seth had just said. The young wolf made me wonder how I could have missed that though Esme and I loved each other and had spent almost a century together we weren't truly made for each other. Was I just to blind to see that or had my need to have a companion over rode my sense of judgment based on the fact she had been so vulnerable at that moment.

Thinking on these things I almost jumped when my phone rang, "Carlisle Cullen speaking." I answered. I hadn't looked to see who it was assuming it was either the hospital or a wrong number.

"My old friend I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Aro's voice filtered through the phone.

"No, I was on my way to do something. What is it that you need Aro?" I quizzed sensing something odd in his voice.

"I was wondering if you were going to attend the Annual Ball this year with your charming family. You've never really attended since becoming more a family man." Aro replied chuckling at the last statement.

"I don't know Aro. I'll discuss it with the others when I return home later and see if they'd like to attend." My answer was neutral. I hadn't fully forgiven him for the war he'd almost caused over Nessie a couple of years ago.

"I hope to see you then. Please tell them I wish to have them attend as a gesture of good faith and forgiveness for our, shall we say spat." Aro pressured.

"I'll pass it on to them Aro. Please forgive me for shortening the call but I need to make another call. I'll inform you in two days of our discussion."

"Till we talk again old friend," Aro stated severing the call for which I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly flipped through my contact list till I found Edward's number and pushed the button letting it ring.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked picking up on the second ring.

"I need to you to gather everyone this evening we need to have a meeting. I received a phone call from Aro over something." I answered letting a little of my annoyance come through.

"I'll make sure everyone's home and ready to go. Where are you heading right now?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I thought I'd take a trip to the hospital and see if there was anything that needed my attention at the moment. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Just be careful and call if you need us," Edward said.

I sighed chuckling a little at his concern, "Don't worry son I will, have a good time and be careful yourselves." We said our good byes and I severed the connection pulling up in to my spot at the hospital.


	4. Old Aquaintances

Chapter 4

Old Acquaintances

"Daddy, I'm home." Kaashaa called entering the living area. She stopped in her tracks glaring at the Volturi elders and a few of their guards seated around the room.

"Kaashaa why don't you come in and sit down, We need to talk about something." Theron answered smiling at his elder daughter.

"Where's sis at and why are they here?" Kaashaa ventured glaring at Jane who gave her a look of utter disgust in return.

"Your Uncle Lucien and Draedyn went to find her so that we can explain everything." Theron answered motioning toward where the younger kids were.

Kaashaa sat down and sighed letting Lily climb in her lap, "You realize that she's not going to be happy about seeing them especially after what Caius said on the subject of …" she stopped unable to say the word half-breed.

"What you're not brave enough to identify what you really are, half-breed?" Alec smarted off giving Kaashaa an evil glaring smile. He knew she wouldn't attack him here, not in front of her father or siblings.

Unfortunately for him the remark came at the wrong time as a hand snaked out and smacked him across the back of the head making him hit his knees on the marble floor hard, "What did you do drink a drunkard before you came into our house you piece of crap." Elyshia's voice rang out as she stepped from behind the vampire a wild looking smile on her hard-set face.

"You sorry excuse for…" Alec spouted stopping in mid sentence as a suddenly growling werewolf grabbed him up and slung him toward Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"You'd best keep this one in line otherwise the hell kitten here and her sister are going to be roasting wienies over an open flame right here in the middle of the living room." Lucien snarled backing up to stand beside Theron.

"Lucien old friend please remain calm. Elyshia and Kaashaa please behave yourselves long enough to hear what needs to be said; then if the guard continues you can play." Theron turned a glare on Aro, "I am warning you Aro only once, remember your place otherwise I'm not responsible for my children's reactions to what is said." This seemed to freeze everyone in their spots for the moments needed to regain control of the situation.

"I don't wanna play nice but fine I'll do it only cause you asked so nicely." Elyshia spouted sticking her bottom lip out and moving Braydn over so she could sit by her sister.

Kaashaa gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine daddy but like sis said only cause you asked us to be nice." She turned toward the elder Volturi members, " So what brings you lot from Volterra and please don't try lying Aro and saying this is a social call, we all know you don't do social very well; especially with my father."

Aro smiled sweetly, "My dear Kaashaa I happen to actually respect your father very much. However, I do think we should get to the reason behind our visit." He smiled lightly at Theron, "I wanted to come personally and discuss your attendance to the Annual Gathering Ball that is going to be held very soon. I would like for you and your family to make an appearance Theron. Its been to long since we've had time to discuss things without the difficulty of being in one or another's territory."

Lucien snorted, "Loose translation of that fluffy mess is you want the opportunity to show off without the inconvenience of being away from home."

Theron shook his head at Lucien, "Easy Lucien don't bite that hand, it wouldn't be good for your health." He turned then to face Aro and his brothers, "Lucien does have a point though. I don't see how our attendance would be anything but a way for you to show off your loose connections with the council. I'm not sure that it would be wise to attend unless you can find another reason to convince me."

"Well now that you have broached the subject of reasoning, there is a reason I could see that you might attend." Aro began stopping to smile at Kaashaa before returning his gaze to her other family members.

"What ever the hell your planning or plotting the answer is and always will be no," Elyshia snarled glaring at him long enough he stepped back slightly to put his brothers between him and the guardian.

"Unfortunately for you little one you can't stop this. Theron; your daughter Kaashaa is due to take her seat soon upon the council. Has she married yet?" Aro asked politely ignoring the glare from Elyshia and the raised eyebrow from Draedyn.

"Um I hate to explain this to you, but since you insist the last time I looked it was not the business of the Volturi to know what goes on in my bedroom." Kaashaa answered snorting at him.

"Yes, but your father knows that until you marry you can not take your seat with the council and that leaves a big dilemma for all of us. So in a way, it is my right to question your marriage status, since I am a standing member of the council." Aro's smile left his face.

"Yeah but you're about to be a very dead member of the council if you don't shut your damn trap," Elyshia replied growling at him.

Theron held up his hand calling an end to the debating going on, "Aro, I understand your concern for knowing if the last member of the council is ready to take her place, but I don't see how this has anything to do with our attendance at the Ball."

"Ahh, but there is a reason for the question. You see many will be attending and there will be bachelors as well as whole covens perhaps if you attend your daughter can find that sought after mate she so desires and earn her place upon the high council before someone else in her family comes of age." Aro finished the sickly sweet smile returning.

"We will have a discussion in private and will inform you of our decision in due time. For now I must ask that you leave before my children become unstable and upset which in turns upsets the entirety of my family." Theron responded after a few minutes his face stone and his voice neutral.

"Then I await your call anxiously." Aro responded motioning his group toward the door nodding at a quiet response from Caius.


	5. Invitations Accepted

Chapter 5

Invitations Accepted

I came in the door later that evening to find Edward and Jasper both pacing, "Easy sons you'll wear a hole in the carpet." I stated as everyone's attention came to focus on me.

"The boys were beginning to wonder if something had happened to you." Alice stated coming to hug me.

"No, I ended up helping in the delivery room for a little bit since they were swamped." I answered as Nessie hit my legs causing me to take a step back.

"Grandpa did you have a good day though and play with lots of kids?" she asked her smile was contagious and soon everyone was calm enough to give smiles all around.

"I did have a good day and played with a few kids but none as cute are you are sweetie." I replied stooping to kiss her forehead. I took her hand and led her into the living room sitting down in one of the chairs. "Since I see everyone's here we need to discuss the phone call that I received on my way to the hospital."

"What did Aro and his band of over-rated twerps want this time?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"He asked me if we would attend the Annual Gathering Ball which is only held every 300 years. I was there for one of these balls just shortly after I first met the Volturi. Covens from around the world are invited to come together and put aside their differences to mingle with one another. They have contests of all sorts and some even say they find their mates there." I stated letting everyone process the information.

"Let me guess he wants us to attend so he can show he has no hard feelings about what happened two years ago." Edward asked the sarcasm seeming to drip with the statement.

"That's exactly what he asked. He even at one point suggested we might bring the wolves to show that they are welcome as well." I answered looking toward Jake and his group who had just came in the door.

"Yeah like that would go over well with other blood suckers there. No offense guys." Embry answered.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea under normal circumstances but if you guys do go I think we might attend just to keep an eye on the Volturi. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could chunk this house and that isn't happening unless I get super hero powers." Jake replied nodding at me.

"The decision to go lies with all of you. Do we go to show that we are not holding anything against them, or give them some reason as to our not attending?" I asked looking from one face to another ending with Bella and Edward.

"I don't see anything bad happening if we go actually I see something good happening maybe." Alice said though she stopped and I knew that if I or anyone else asked her what it was she'd only smile and not say a word.

"While I don't personally like the Volturi; I don't see a reason not to go besides we might find someone besides us that we can hang with." Emmett answered though everyone knew the reason for his going was more so he'd find someone new to compete with.

"Let's go just to get out of the house so that we're not waiting around for the Volturi to come here." Rose answered.

"I don't see why we couldn't go it would ease the tension around here and let us have some stress relief." Jasper answered as I noticed him rub his temples letting me know the stress was starting to get to him.

Edward and Bella both looked at each other before they finally faced the family, "Bella and I agree with everyone else about going. I don't think its going to matter if we're here or there if the Volturi decide to start something."

I nodded my head pulling my phone from my pocket, "Then I'll call Aro and inform him of our situation and that we agreed to come. Hopefully for all our sakes they won't do anything with all the different covens there." I said as I listened to the ringing.

"Aro speaking," Aro sounded upset at something.

"Aro this is Carlisle. I am calling you to tell you to please send the information to us about where and when the Ball is."

"Ahh that's nice to hear that you and your family are going to attend. I'll have our secretary send you the information right away." Aro answered his voice suddenly happy again.

"Thank you Aro. Till we see you at the ball I wish you and your coven good wishes." I answered severing the connection as I watched the different couples wander off. I sighed and climbed the stairs to my study to do some thinking for the time being.


	6. Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 6

Opening Ceremonies

Theron and Amelia made their way over to Elyshia and Kaashaa, "Okay you two are in charge of making sure that everyone stays together and calm," Theron eyed Lucien briefly, "Just don't cause any problems before we get back."

"Who us? Come on daddy its not like sis and I haven't done this sort of thing before. Give us credit we're the angels out of the group." Kaashaa answered smiling and bending to kiss Theron's cheek.

"Go kiss ass and make happy with the other council members so that we're not waiting around here all day baby-sitting a pissy werewolf." Elyshia said grinning at Lucien.

Amelia shook her head sighing before smiling, "Behave yourselves this shouldn't take to long." She turned and took Theron's hand ascending the stairs to the balcony where the other council members were waiting for them to officially start the ceremonies.

"Yeah, time to be bored to death with Aro and his verbose and boring tyranny and Caius' snotty self absorbed god syndrome." Elyshia stated plopping down on one of the benches at the front of the stairs glaring as the elder members of the council came into view.

"Be glad daddy didn't make you go with them for that. Then you'd have a front roll seat to the biggest snore fest this side of Uncle Draeydn's history lessons." Allie replied snorting at Jane who glared down in the direction of the family.

Kaashaa watched Jane noticing the glare was more focused behind them to the coven standing a few feet away. "Anyone know what Jane's problem with the coven behind us is?" Kaashaa whispered to Allie and Elyshia who were closest to her.

"It's Jane does she really need a reason hate anyone. She's worse than Caius about thinking she's all that and a box of chocolates," Came Allie's answer as she too turned around looking at the Coven, who for all intents and purposes didn't notice the younger sibling staring.

"Not that Jane would know what chocolate was in the first place," Elyshia added as she too turned watching as one of the younger members turned a hard yet curious stare at her.

Kaashaa laughed, "The only thing that Jane notices is if her so called masters get the least bit out of joint. The child needs to have someone take her over their knee and bust her ass but then again that wouldn't work cause I think she's in permanent PMS mode." Kaashaa noticed the stare and turned to look at Elyshia, "I think someone is trying to figure you out sis?"

"I wish them luck with that," Elyshia answered turning to watch Aro as he began his speech welcoming all and wishing them fun and good luck at the different contests.

Kaashaa kept staring her eyes trained on the younger looking blonde male who seemed so familiar, "See something of interest to you there sister of mine?" Allie asked.

Kaashaa shook her head finally realizing who it was, "Nope but I at least know one person in that coven, maybe two." She got up and started toward the new coven.

Jasper turned his head noticing the petite smaller blonde from the group at the foot of the stairs approaching, "Oh great like we need anymore unsavory company." He muttered. He had noticed the glaring contest between Bella and Jane earlier.

"I wouldn't call me unsavory unless that is you regret the fact I saved your skinny ass from getting it torn apart by Maria, Major Whitlock." The blonde grinned the chain beneath her shirt coming free to sit on the outside.

Jasper's face showed the surprise in it, "Kaashaa I had thought you'd dead especially after your insult to Maria and the way she'd taken out after you."

"Yeah what can I say she's nothing but a big puff of smoke. I gave her a few new scars to add to her list of reminders not to piss people off. I see you've gotten your head on straight." Kaashaa answered nodding her head as the other members of the coven with him turned their attention toward the conversation.

Jasper chuckled, "I've got a better family now. Let me introduce my family." He took Alice's hand in his pulling her close, "This is Alice my wife. To our right is our adopted father Carlisle beside him is my niece Renesmee and her parents Edward and Bella. On my right is my brother and sister Emmett and Rosalie. Last but not least friends of ours Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil who are shifters from the Quileute Reservation. Everyone may I introduce Lady Kaashaa of the Black Widow Clan."

Kaashaa nodded, "Please its just Kaashaa or Kaash. I've not been called Lady Kaashaa since I was little and I'm not particularly interested in it now. That title comes with to much responsibility,"

"And to many headaches some of which are named Aro and Caius," Elyshia said coming to stand beside her sister.

"Isn't that the truth," Kaashaa muttered, "Gentlemen and ladies this is my sister Elyshia and the one coming up is our younger sister Allishaa or Allie for short."

"So going to tell us how it is that you know at least one of them or do we have to take a guess that this is one of those times you got yourself into trouble." Allie spouted out grinning at the group in front of her.

"Allie behave yourself. I know Jasper because I helped him out with a problem dubbed Maria. Your were to little to remember the problems she caused." Kaashaa answered looking at Elyshia with a grin of her own. Both of them had gotten themselves into loads of trouble for trying to handle that one but it had been fun nonetheless.

"I remember that one. That's that nutty little Mexican one that thought she was queen of the world. That was fun knocking her off her pedestal." Elyshia answered grinning at Jasper.

"Yeah, it was even better when we insulted her and told her we were taking her toys away from her. Then proceeded to keep that promise." Kaashaa chimed in.

"Even better is knowing we succeeded in that," Elyshia answered turning briefly to look at the elders.

"I do believe I owe you two a debt of gratitude for the help as well." Jasper answered as all eyes turned upward briefly.

"Nah, seeing you happy and with a new family is payment enough. We should all get together though and talk more. Especially curious what has her Lady PMS up there glaring at you lot." Kaashaa answered her eyes meeting briefly with Carlisle's before she blushed slightly and turned away.

"Well hate to break up this happy go lucky reunion but we'd better get back before daddy and mom wonders where we ran off to since I see them coming down." Allie said nodding goodbye at the group and tugging her sisters after her.

I watched her turn to follow the other two, gliding like an angel. I shook my head I couldn't think of her like that. She was one of Lord Theron's children and he was given to not letting just anyone be around them, "Come on Carlisle before Aro decides he wants to talk to us like the last time." Edward whispered in my ear tugging on my shoulder.


	7. Old and New News

Chapter 7

Old and New News

The girls made it back over in time to greet their parents. "So who was that you were talking to girls?" Amelia asked glancing over where the group was starting to leave quickly.

"Do you remember a Major Whitlock? The one that was having a problem with the Mexican vampire Maria, well that was him and his new family," Kaashaa answered smiling at her father as he nodded his head.

"I often wondered if he got away from her or if she got mad at him and killed him. He seemed like a gentle soul. Not the kind of person that Maria would have kept long." Theron mused and the girls nodded.

"Yeah it's a good thing she knew him to cause well there was an awful glaring contest going on between a member of his family and teeny there." Allie added as Jane glared at her from behind Aro.

"Sometimes crazy can recognize something useful and not know why. Unfortunately Maria's kind of crazy also meant she thought she could control everyone with it." Elyshia grinned faintly, "She never factored in Kaashaa or me."

Kaashaa giggled, "She should have planned better. As for that one," She pointed at Jane, "If you don't stop trying your powers out I'm intentionally going to put a shield over you and let you get a taste of your own medicine then let sis have a chew toy for the next month." She glared at Jane then Aro.

"Ewww, gross it'd be all slimy by then. I like clean toys." Elyshia retorted stepping between Jane and Kaashaa, "However, I hear there is a few padded, vampire proof rooms here at home that need occupancy."

Theron raised his hand, "Okay girls place nice for the moment." He trained his eyes on Aro, "You know if you call off Jane they won't keep acting up."

Aro turned glaring at Jane, "Enough for the moment my pet. We must remember to play nice with our guests." He turned back to Theron, "Please forgive Jane she's not use to so many visitors around at a time. Now then back to our conversation, I believe that I mentioned something about maybe having Kaashaa escorted around by Felix or even Marcus and shown the lovely gardens. Of course all your children may go with them if it will make Kaashaa feel more comfortable."

"Thanks but no thanks there Aro, I'd rather kiss a rabid vampire slug than accompany any member of the Volturi around especially Felix."

"Kaashaa's right Aro, I'd rather that they stick closer to the family while here. There are still too many around that might want to do harm to them." Theron answered shaking his head at Elyshia trying to get her to keep her temper in check.

Aro nodded his head, "As you wish but remember if Kaashaa is staying close how will she find her mate amongst our kind." That earned a growl from Lucien and Elyshia as well as a snort from Kaashaa.

"She'll know when she sees the right one. Now excuse us Aro I want to make sure my children are rested up for this evening at the dance you're giving and I'm sure there are those among us that need to eat." Theron turned on his heel and left ushering Kaashaa, a growling glaring Elyshia and the rest of his family away down one of the many halls.


	8. Discussions

Chapter 8

Discussions

"So I wonder what Aro's up to because it's to quiet around here?" Emmett stated aloud plopping down on one of the couches in the sitting room of the area they were being housed in.

"I'm sure that we'll know sooner than we really want to considering he was quite interested in Kaashaa I noticed." Rose answered looking at Jasper.

"It's a long drawn out story but the short of it is or has been since I've known her, Aro wants her to marry within the Volturi since she will sit on the Vampire elder council. Before she can take her father's full place she has to marry." Jasper's answer had all the heads in the family turning toward him including mine.

"That's just wrong; she should be free to be with anyone of her own choosing." Bella answered her eyes flashing.

"Unfortunately for Aro he thinks that having her in his coven will strengthen his position on the council. If anything it would only serve to make things more difficult for any members for her family and succeed in pissing off Ely which by the way none of you really want to see her in a foul mood." Jasper commented as I let the situation sink in.

"I am surprised just from what little I know of Lord Theron that he'd even entertain the idea that Aro's suggesting." I commented nonchantly.

"As far as I've ever known he never has liked the idea. I think that's what the beef is between them at the moment. If Kaashaa finds her mate here and now it stops the Volturi from gaining any new strength within the council." Jasper answered raising an eyebrow at me. I knew then he could feel my agitation at the poor creature being a slave to the Volturi and how much attraction I had for Kaashaa already just from the first moment I saw her.

"I hope for Kaashaa's sake that she finds the one she's meant to be with and gives the Volturi a black eye so to speak. It's about time that someone did something that makes the Volturi realize they aren't God's gift to the Vampire world." Rose stated flatly her eyes flaring. Of all my children, Rose was the one I knew that had the least amount of respect for Aro and his coven.

"Well all I know is that once Aro sets his mind to something it usually happens but in this case I fear he's bitten off more than he or anyone in the coven can chew in messing with Theron and his family if just what I saw with those three girls was any indication." Edward replied.

Jasper laughed, "That was a mild breeze to the way they normally act. They must have been on good behavior because normally you'd have gotten a headache just from being to close to Elyshia. She's one of those that bites now barks later type and if she remembers she might write the name down later."

"She can't be all that bad Jazz she seems kinda standoffish and has no love for Maria but she seemed mild and meek enough." Emmett stated grinning at his brother.

Jasper shook his head, "Be glad that her family isn't allowed in the games cause Elyshia's the kind she'd play fair till she thought you were cheating then beat the snot out of you for doing it in public no doubt. She about took Maria's head off when they were trying to negotiate land deals to keep the Volturi away."

"She sounds like a wild card to me, apt to like you one minute and kill you the next." Rose answered looking at Jasper.

"She's one that even I wouldn't want on the bad side of. She's very protective of her sister that much I do know." Jasper answered looking at me.

"I think we need to watch from an outside perspective for the moment and try not to get involved any more than we already are. I'm sure that Aro's not going to be happy that we even know them." I answered still thinking of ways to help out without causing harm to my family yet get to know the interesting creature that was Kaashaa and her sisters.

"I agree no going and looking for trouble cause I'm sure around here that's going to be almost impossible with the Volturi being here." Bella agreed as we broke off our discussions and began preparing for the dance that was to come. It was almost a must that all attend this dance and a feeding I was almost sure was going to happen.


	9. First Dance

Chapter 9

First Dance

"How do I look besides ridiculous?" Kaashaa quizzed coming into Elyshia's room not bothering to knock. She pushed and tugged at the mid-length dress trying to make it fit better in places not sure of the dress at all.

"Well for starters you've got the straps all tangled up its the cross-the back kind of straps," Elyshia said pulling on one of the irksome straps, "And the lacing needs redoing, who'd you have helping you in the first place a blind, drunk monkey?"

Kaashaa sighed, "No it was Acie that insisted that I wear this blasted thing. She said it would make me look desirable and maybe then I'd start dancing and find my mate. I swear everyone's obsessed with me finding the one. What if I don't want to get married? I mean I can handle the council just as well as daddy."

"You don't understand the significance of it do you?" Elyshia asked her tone gentle. "Kaash, whichever coven you end up mated into gains the person in line whenever Theron's time expires, and an extra vote on the council. Some, less honorable vampires would assume that they can manipulate your vote by being your mate." Elyshia revealed quietly sighing gently, "Though no worries if you fall by some stupid fluke for a member of the Volturi I'll do a Hamlet." She said with a small grin into the mirror they were facing helping her fix the straps and began to repair the lacing.

"A Hamlet, Okay you've lost me sis and don't worry there is no way I'm falling for one of them. I like Marcus but not in a sexual wake up to him every morning way and well Felix just makes me want to drop kick him every time I see him. Though there was one person I saw today at the opening ceremonies…" Kaashaa broke off blushing slightly and stopping herself when she realized she'd said the last part out loud.

"Geez did you seriously sleep through the whole of our literature classes? Hamlet from Shakespeare, you know the one that goes off the deep end and freaks everyone out and then in the end everybody dies?" Elyshia answered absently before realizing what Kaashaa had said, "Really now, I saw a lot of people who was it?"

Kaashaa blushed again, "Just a guy I saw from a slight distance when we were talking with Jasper earlier." She answered ducking her head. She'd been thinking about the man that Jasper had called Carlisle and it was obvious she was attracted there. He was in one word perfect. His gold eyes seemed to draw her in and he didn't look like a pale onion the way that the Volturi did. He also seemed nice quiet but nice.

"Oh that blush tells me there is something all right. Okay you spill it." Elyshia said with her dark eyes sparkling though inwardly relived, if there was any possible way of keeping Kaashaa out of the Volturi's hands without murdering all of them she was all ears. "Out with it, I might be able to help you, you know."

"If I tell you there has to be two promises made. First, don't tell a soul about this crush and second just help me keep the Volturi off my back. I don't even know if this guy likes me. I don't want to over step my bounds but I have been thinking about Carlisle Cullen. The one that Jasper introduced us to, the blonde," Kaashaa stated ducking her head again the blush deepening.

Elyshia's brow quirked in the mirror as she ran the so-called bullshit rules through her mind and nods, "I have to admit for a vampire he's quite attractive. Not my type though." Elyshia's smile was slight looking at Kaashaa through the mirror, though the knife twisted in her chest ever so slightly.

Kaashaa looked at her sister, "Ely what's wrong and don't try to bullshit with me because I know you better than that." She gave her sister a concerned look.

Elyshia's smile didn't reach her dark eyes as she answered softly knowing her sister would recognize the number and the strangled pain in her tone, "Two millennia six hundred and fifty two years." She shook her head and the smile remained in place, "But now isn't about me any more than it was then. We've got your furry ass to save one way or another."

Kaashaa nodded as Elyshia finished, "Okay so do I look better than when Acie tried dressing me?" She looked at herself in the mirror studying herself as she thought about Elyshia's answer. She knew that Elyshia's sacrifice hadn't been in vain and if she got through this night meeting someone it would make everything her sister had done better and hopefully make Elyshia feel like she'd accomplished her goal.

"Much better," Elyshia nodded and eyed her own dress, "The first person who tries putting their hand on my ass is going to eat that hand I don't care what race they are." She spoke disdainfully looking at it with an openly distasteful scowl.

Kaashaa giggled, "Now try and play nice there sis but if you have to kill someone at least let me know so I can help please." She gave her sister a hug before pulling back to grin at her.

"Of course, I promise to let out a warning shriek first. No promises if it's Caius again I swear I'm going to cook that vampire and bugger the consequences, the handsy bastard."

Kaashaa laughed grabbing her sister's hand, "Come on sis we're going to be late if we don't go now. Mom, dad, Uncle Lucien and Uncle Draedyn have already left so we're going to have to catch up." She gently tugged at her sister's hand.

The music was blaring as the crowds of vampires pressed in on various sides of the girls, "I'd sure like to know who's bright idea this was cause small place is not meant to house this many people." Kaashaa muttered looking around for her father and trying to stay as close to her sister as possible.

"I don't know but if my ass gets grabbed someone's going to really wish they'd stayed with AB blood that's for sure." Elyshia replied dryly "Or wish for O-positive."

Kaashaa nodded as two of the very people she'd hoped not to see approached them, "Well ladies fancy meeting you here and looking so nice tonight." Felix said giving a low whistle and circling the girls.

"I don't see what you see in these two really Felix it's not like either of them are your type." Demetri answered glaring at Elyshia slightly before turning his attention back to Felix. "Besides isn't this one destined to be bonded with Master Marcus?" he pointed at Kaashaa.

"Um, No, I am not." Kaashaa replied sharply as Elyshia's hand rested on Kaashaa's forearm to stymie her reflex to swing first and the small, mean grin was a warning to anyone else who knew her.

"Furthermore, you two wouldn't know what a real bond was if it ripped your fangs out." Elyshia replied frostily, "Now move, you're between me and a glass of wine that means I'm not gonna make a bonfire of you right here, right now."

"Then you heard wrong because we over heard Aro and your father talking about wedding plans for you and Marcus unless that is you find your so called mister right here tonight." Felix answered grinning.

"Then you heard wrong since I know daddy wouldn't do that to me and you're lucky that I'm keeping sis at bay and not letting her tear your non existent hearts out and play pool with them." Kaashaa snarled taking a small step forward toward Felix.

"Excuse me ladies, Kaashaa, may I ask you a question?" a voice behind the girls startled everyone out of the glaring contest that was ensuing.

Kaashaa spun around to come face to face with Carlisle, "Oh hello again, Carlisle isn't it? Sure excuse me sis boys if I was you I'd scatter cause here comes Uncle Lucien and sis said she'd bonfire you so that means fresh food for him." She grinned taking my hand as I led her away from everyone.

"I'm sorry but I really did want to ask you a question besides help you out of that situation." I answered racking one hand through my hair.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" she returned the question with one of her own.

I sighed, "Would you like to dance?" I asked trying to find a way to distract myself and her from what I wanted to really ask her.

She nodded smiling, "Sure but fair warning I'm not the best dancer in the world. I leave that up to my younger sister and sometimes to mom and dad." She took my hand as I led her toward the dance floor sparing a look over at the giggling going on with my family.

I took her hands putting them into the right places as we began to move with the music, "I hope you didn't mind me interrupting." I fumbled out not sure what to say to her.

Kaashaa blushed ducking her head, "You don't know how lucky they were that you did intervene. It wasn't me and my sister you saved it was Felix and Demetri you saved. My sister was about to have a bonfire and that wouldn't have been any good for relations among my family and the Volturi. I am glad you asked me to dance too." She mumbled the last part and the blush deepened.

"You're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for. I'm glad you agreed to dance. Once this song is over, may I buy you something to drink as well or am I being a little forward." I asked unsure with her being who she was.

She smiled, "I'd love a drink after this song." She looked up and locked gazes with me a smile soft and sure across her face.

I nodded and we continued to dance until the last note as I led her over towards the bar area set up mostly for the few humans that were here, "Anything in particular that you want?" I asked as the bartender some guard of the Volturi I was sure made to play the part approached us.

"A strawberry daiquiri with sliced strawberry garnish," Kaashaa answered as the bartender nodded scowling at me briefly obviously noticing who I was with.

"Are you sure that you're allowed do drink that?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure of her exact age and certainly didn't want to get her or myself into any trouble.

Kaashaa laughed, "Don't worry that's the only thing I do drink that's got alcohol in it. I'm quite old enough despite my appearance." She winked at me in what I couldn't believe was an honest flirty move bolder than I'd seen her do before.

I smiled starting to really relax with her, "So can I ask just how old you are since you're not the eighteen or nineteen that you look like or is that one of those just trust me things." I winked back at her.

"Let's just say I remember when the Volturi were young vampires and not quite as snotty as they are now. Besides its not nice to ask a woman her age there Doctor Cullen, unless there is a medical reason." She laughed as did I. Her drink arrived and she began sipping it as I took her hand leading her toward the table where the others in my family sat with her two sisters as well as two other females from her group laughing over something.

We were almost there when a hand snaked out to knock the drink from her hand causing it to spill over onto her dress, "Ooops I'm sorry half breed didn't see you stomping around as a human." Alec sneered as his sister, Demetri and Felix laughed.

"You know your mouth is getting a bit to big for your britches little boy." Kaashaa said her voice carrying over the music and voices as I looked over at the table to see Elyshia, one of the unknown females, Emmett and Jasper get up from the table to make our way over toward us.

"You wouldn't know what a big mouth was because you couldn't handle anything without your keeper. I can't imagine what Aro sees in you except your position makes us stronger and gives my brother and the other males something to play with." Jane snarled glaring at me hoping I'd say something to her.


	10. Arguments and Resolutions

**Chapter 10**

**Arguments and Resolutions**

"You know for a coven so desperate to have you they're not exactly rolling out the welcome wagon." Elyshia remarked spinning a glass of a dark wine that her sister didn't want to consider what else had been added to it knowing that her sister had an eclectic taste in alcohol.

Kaashaa laughed, "Really and what was your first clue there sis, the spilled drink on my new dress or the fact that the boy child and his brat sister can't keep their diapers out of a wad about me?" Kaashaa laughed as she heard the growls from the guard members.

"You stay out of this Elyshia it's none of your concern. Go back and be a whore to those two. I'm sure their no good wives won't mind." Felix answered glaring at Emmett and Jasper as if to dare them to say something.

Both boys just growled at him in warning, "Enough is enough. You lot shouldn't start things without your masters permission." I said giving them all a glare of my own.

"You keep your mouth shut and stay away from what belongs to Master Marcus then." Demetri answered smiling at Elyshia as he purposely shoved Kaashaa and I into Elyshia making her drop her glass and spill more drink on Kaashaa.

In an instant Kaashaa spun away closer to where the girls and her other family were and Demetri was slammed loudly into the wall a fireball crackling in the air above Elyshia's other hand. "Give me one good goddamn reason to roast you and every member of your piece of shit clan!" Elyshia's voice rose in a deep growl that warned even Theron that convincing her to put the fireball out was unlikely.

"If you do then you'll die before you leave this place and your sister will be held responsible as well and forced to marry to make amends and from the looks of it I bet you wouldn't like that considering she looks to have found her mate. Of course that shouldn't last long considering who it is she fell in love with." His voice was soft but there was a hint of smugness to it.

The laugh that came out of the depths of Elyshia's chest was as cold as the north winds above Therons' fortress. "There's only one thing that could actually kill me and it didn't so you little scion are fucked." She twisted her wrist and inched the fireball so close to his face it was actually beginning to burn his marble-like skin.

"She cannot marry anyone without Elyshia's consent." Theron spoke up shattering the tense moment even as Demetri's eyes were focused on the twisting fireball now less than an inch from his face. "Ely..." he tried as the fireball shrank and 'kissed' Demetri's cheek leaving little more than a mark.

"That's funny thought she was your daughter not Elyshia's…" Alec said as he was suddenly yanked from behind and spun to face a pissed off Lucien along with several members of the wolves that were friends with the Cullens all of who started to laugh at Alec's expense.

"Born of my blood and seed was Kaashaa but Unicorn she remains and Elyshia is The Keeper. Without the consent of the Keeper no Unicorn may take a life-mate." Theron replied ignoring Lucien's temper as the larger wolf picked up the small vampire scion.

"I think it's time you four trot off and find Aro before you get yourselves into anymore trouble. I can handle my own love life without you children butting in and pissing my sister, father and Uncle Lucien off." Kaashaa stated glaring at Jane who had turned slightly trying to glare at Lucien to use her powers. "I wouldn't by the way try that unless you want to be dog food that would make those guys sick Jane besides you'll do yourself more harm than good." Kaashaa added smiling at the little girl who realized suddenly she was out numbered.

Elyshia grinned and suddenly turned hurling Demetri as if he were light as a feather at Jane, "In other words, get out." Elyshia snapped at them with a deeper growl of temper as she felt herself losing control, "Before I really do decide you make a fine crispy well done bonfire."

Jane caught him before he could hit her keeping him on his feet as Alec was dropped at Felix's feet and helped up, "I'll make sure that Masters Aro and Caius know what happened here tonight." She said her tone threatening as she glanced at me and my family.

"You go right on and do that Jane but if any harm comes to them I'll take it out of your marbled backside and tell daddy and momma I forgot my manners and that's after my sister gets done with you four." Kaashaa growled out as she and Elyshia formed a wall between us and the guard who just slunk away toward a far corner where I was sure that Aro, Caius and Marcus waited.

Once the four members of the Volturi were gone Kaashaa turned toward me, "I'm sorry about that. I was hoping for some peace and quiet without their interruptions." She went to hug her father briefly.

"I'm just glad that nothing bad happened here." I answered as Theron looked from me to Kaashaa and then to Elyshia.

"I don't mean to sound rude but are you girls going to introduce the family to your friends or are we going to play guess the person here." He smiled in a friendly way that seemed to relax not only me but my family who'd showed up as well.

"In case you missed the note, polite isn't in my dictionary. But replacing my drink is. And you," Elyshia pointed at her sister with a smile, "Need to get out of that before you catch a chill in this ridiculous country."

Kaashaa grinned, "In other words briefly daddy this is Carlisle and his family. Jasper there," she pointed toward him, "Was the one that had all that trouble with Maria. I'll let you guys finish introductions I better change before sis has my head and since I see that at least Tia snuck out she can come with me." Kaashaa grinned at the vampire. She turned toward me giving me a polite peck on the cheek, "I did enjoy our time and look forward to see you again maybe."

"Yeah like I didn't see that one coming from a mile away and here Ely I got you another drink before you explode on someone." She handed the drink to Elyshia as she left being dragged by Kaashaa quickly through the crowd leaving me stunned and the others of her family smiling.


	11. Information

**Chapter 11 **

**Information**

"So who was the blonde you were with there Kaashaa?" Tia asked as they made their way back inside the rooms set aside for Theron's large family.

"He's a guy I met through Jasper. I think he's really nice and polite." Kaashaa answered trying her best to sidestep the questioning giving she was already blushing at her brash actions earlier with the vampire.

"Do you at least have a name to go with that face?" Tia quizzed helping Kaashaa undo the lace straps and get changed as Acie stepped inside laughing.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. That's about all I know about him thanks to the mod squad and what are you laughing at Acie?" Kaashaa asked as she noticed that her room was being more invaded when Elyshia stepped inside and closed the door.

"Your sister said she had a nice encounter with the brat patrol and that you had a date." Acie answered sitting down and finally stifling her giggling.

"I'm so going to cook and eat that fool of a Greek. Pity he can't see past the end of his arrogant nose to realize they've made him little more than a slave." Elyshia quipped securing the door.

"Ely try and not cook anyone. I don't want to explain the burning rubber smell that won't leave the place for months." Kaashaa answered laughing herself as she slipped into the bathroom to finish changing coming out a few minutes later.

"I for one think it would be quite funny to see the idiots get their asses handed to them. I also want to hear more on this Carlisle guy. What'd you think of him Elyshia?" Tia answered as Kaashaa threw a pillow at her. She reached up and caught it before it hit her sending it back at Kaash.

"Wounded," Elyshia's answer was automatic and honest, "And attracted to her." She frowned quietly thinking it over for a moment, "Of course just about any would get my vote over any member of the Volturi who seem dead set on forcing her to marry Marcus, EW."

"I think I found out about why he seemed wounded too sis. His mate left him to be with a member of the Volturi. I learned that just by accidentally reading Edward's mind. Marcus is a good man just not the type I want to wake up to in the mornings. The only one worse to wake up to would be Caius." Kaashaa commented leaving out any comment on the attraction part.

"Is it possible that our little Kaashaa found someone at last and is going to leave the nest before Elyshia had to shove her ass out to learn to fly?" Acie stated looking at Elyshia with a grin.

Elyshia smiled faintly and they each saw the darkness creeping into her darker eyes, "I can hope so. At any rate, from what I read of these so called bullshit rules even her being courted forces the shithead brigade to back off her."

"I hope so cause if they don't someone's going to be less a few heads both top and bottom," Kaashaa commented smiling and sitting down on her bed. She eyed everyone in the room before continuing, "Umm I need to talk to Ely alone so could you guys excuse us for a few minutes please." She asked her tone serious.

Elyshia cast a look to the others and nodded knowing very well she could handle anything that Kaashaa could toss at her. "If you need us we'll be in the living room looking out for any spying trying to be done with dumb, dumber, dumbest and brain dead." Acie answered as they left.

"Kaashaa fiddled with the end of the quilt that was on her bed for a few minutes before finally locking gazes with her sister, "I'd really like to know your real opinion of Carlisle sis," Her eyes unsure of exactly how she felt now she'd had an actual encounter with him.

"Wounded, honorable, honest and deserving," Elyshia's answer was direct, blunt and to the point, "And just about in that order along with worthy."

"Do you think he's the one that I've been dreaming about these past three or four months?" Her eyes curious as she replayed in her head the dream that had been plaguing her.

"It's possible," Elyshia murmured silently catching the tendrils of Kaashaa's thoughts, "I say you play their little game and we play ours. I did notice the little almost-possessive streak that came out; even if he tried not to."

"I didn't notice it, is that a good or bad thing?" Kaashaa asked her mind replaying again the situation before she was forced to leave the dance.

"I'd say it's a damn useful thing." Elyshia replied, "Since you have a nice big red bull's eye on your head." Elyshia smiled thinly, "Added bonus: I didn't have the compulsion to rip his face off for touching you."

Kaashaa laughed, "That is a good thing at least for him. I usually have to keep you from killing the guy especially if it's Caius or Felix. I sure hope he's the one sis. I actually like him maybe more than I should."

"You won't know till you put your best foot forward into the attempt." Elyshia answered smiling a bit, "And I'll even toss in my stamp of approval for a few meetings, we'll call it courtship because it'll turn Aro green with envy."

Kaashaa smiled, "You are the best sister ever. I just hope that it's not this hard to find a mate for Allie, Keilan, Lily and Braydn." She hugged her sister as they heard the others come in. "I guess I'd better tell everyone good night and get some rest. I'm sure that it's going to be eventful tomorrow after tonight's episode." She added as they went into the living room and bade everyone good night before going back to their rooms for the night to rest.


	12. Trouble

Chapter 12

Trouble

"Can someone get the door please?" I heard Alice ask from the kitchen where she obviously must be helping Bella get food ready for the wolves and Nessie.

I got up and answered it finding Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri on the other side, "Good morning is there something I can do to help you?" I asked looking at each of their faces.

Jane glared at me briefly before blanking her expression, "Master Aro and Master Caius would like to speak to you." She looked around her eyes flashing at the empty room behind me, "I would like to warn you to that if you continue to see that half breed you could very well end your own life and that of your entire coven." She smiled in a menacing way at me.

I chose to ignore the snide remark about Kaashaa instead focusing on the first request, "Please tell your masters that as soon as I'm sure my family is well enough to attend things without me I will meet up with them." I smiled back not letting her see the anger in me at her threat.

"Then what time do you feel that you can meet with them since they are very busy and don't have time to wait all day?" Alec sneered at me.

"I believe that two hours from now will suffice. I'd suggest they meet me by the entrance to the arena as I'm sure that my family will be going to watch all the events." I answered nodding at them in a dismissing fashion. The years of being a Volturi hadn't left me and I knew the only way I'd get around them standing there making more trouble would be exactly what I was doing. I shut the door knowing that'd make them mad but knowing that I'd have a chance to think on what Aro might want with me.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I heard Edward ask knowing he'd caught part if not all my thoughts about the situation I'd just encountered with the guard. He came the rest of the way into the room his gaze settling on me.

"It seems that I've made a few feathers ruffled concerning my few minute dance with Lord Theron's daughter last night. Aro and Caius want to talk to me." I answered intentionally leaving out what the wonder brats had said to me.

"I take it that Aro and Caius are a little miffed that Kaashaa decided she had better taste then," Jasper asked smiling at me from one side of Edward. I could feel the calming waves course through me and I embraced them knowing if I met with them now it might not turn out in my favor. I nodded in response both a thanks and as an answer.

"That figures those two are so blind they couldn't see a snake if it bit them on their asses. I'm surprised that they even managed to get anyone to come they way they act like they're something special." Emmett said as he came in and plopped down on the couch. I had to agree with him. Aro and Caius had a way of making people wonder about their sanity sometimes.

"Sometimes," Edward echoed my thoughts with what sounded suspiciously like a disrespectful amount of laughter in his voice, "I wonder it daily since Bella and Nessie."

"It's a wonder that they're as sane as they are dealing with the brat squad on a daily basis. I think even I would have been in a vampire designed loony bin dealing with those four." Jasper added as we all began to chuckle.

"Regardless, I've been summoned, I guess you could say to meet with those two and it seems that they aren't happy. I'll be going in two hours so I want you all to be cautious please while I'm gone. I don't trust any member of the Volturi to not come here with the intention of starting trouble." I said as the girls, the wolves and Nessie came into the living room.

"Just be careful Carlisle. I know you're friends with them but something is up and it could be bad for you." Alice answered her face showing her concern.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be asked to leave Kaashaa and her family alone and not to include myself or you in on what they're doing." I answered as I glanced at my watch realizing my two hours were already almost up.

"Well if they want to play the dumb ass card just holler I'm sure someone could take a few hunks out of them and see if we can help make them back off." Embry said as the other wolves nodded.

"I'm sure that nothing will come of this. Most likely this is just a tantrum that Aro and Caius throwing since Kaashaa won't have anything to do with Marcus." I answered getting up and heading toward the door. "I'll meet you at the games once I'm done." I answered leaving my family each of their faces showing the concern for my return.

I followed the corridor until it came to the meeting place and stood for a bit watching others come and go, "Ahh Carlisle old friend how is your family doing?" Aro asked his tone to sugary for my liking. I noticed not only Caius but two other guard members with them.

"We're enjoying ourselves very much Aro but I'm sure that's not what you called me here for to discuss." I answered rather bluntly. I saw his face loose the happy look and a scowl appear.

"You're right I didn't call to discuss your time here. I wanted you to understand how important it is that the courtship between the lady Kaashaa and Marcus not be interrupted. She has long been destined to marry Marcus. However if she is allowed to continue to refuse we will have nothing but to order that the contract between them be set into motion. I would wisely suggest not forcing our hand Carlisle. Your presence near her confuses her duties." Aro answered the scowl deepening.

"I was under the impression that Kaashaa was free to marry anyone she chooses. I don't believe that she could and would be forced to marry. Besides all I did was be friendly to her last night Aro. If Marcus truly loves her then he should court her, the right way not through contracts and threats made on others." I scowled back at him unafraid.

"You were and remain under the proper understanding, Doctor Cullen." Elyshia's voice held in it amusement and a lacing of anger that focused on Aro as she came into view, "And furthermore, young Mr. Volturi forgets one thing. My Seal is required for the marriage or recognized Mate of any and all Unicorn. And that includes those of half-blooded down to the one-one hundredth of a percentage. And I assure you, hard a sell as my sister is. I am that much harder." Her tone was icier than the mountains I had learned her coven was from and I could feel the lack of affection for Aro richly.

"Besides, I told you once and I'll say it again in front of Carlisle my bedroom is of no business of yours. Your brother doesn't even want me," Kaashaa added as she took her place beside her sister smiling at me, "I'm ashamed of you Aro Volturi for making idol threats against someone that you've told my family time and again you hold as a friend."

"You've got us wrong both of you. I'm merely concerned that your father doesn't understand that you Lady Kaashaa and your sister can't choose someone of lesser rank to mingle your blood with." Caius answered getting a glare from Aro as well as from Kaashaa.

Elyshia's head cocked to the side and the smile warned Kaashaa that someone was about to get verbally dressed down even as she was keenly aware of the embarrassment of the vampire to the side looking mortified, "Let me be very clear, you believe that a vampire of sound mind, obviously fine physical stature an happens to lead a Coven with proclivities I am enviously fascinated with is lesser? Strange, I hold him in a greater esteem than I do either of you miscreants and I've exchanged perhaps a dozen sentences with him. You two may take your threats and shove them up your asses. If I get wind of more, and I will; I will not only report directly to Theron what you are doing and I'm going to burn down your fortress after me."

Kaashaa grinned, "Now then if you'll excuse us I believe that Carlisle, Ely, and myself are needed elsewhere and I'm sure that it would be important for you lot to decide to start these blasted games considering you're supposed to be in charge." She took my hand and as one all three of us turned leaving them.

"I thank you ladies for the help. I'm not sure what exactly that was about and I'm sure that your father isn't going to be happy when he learns of it am I correct?" I asked as I let Kaashaa and Elyshia lead me toward a box that already held not only their family but mine as well.

Kaashaa shook her head, "No but if they keep that up someone's going to be a pile of ashes. They're only after one thing and they're mad I'm not playing along with them." We sat down and watched as Aro entered moving swiftly to the other side to begin the games.

Theron raised an eyebrow to look at the three of us, "Something you three want to share with me?" He asked obviously noticing Kaashaa's comment.

"Besides the restoration of Aro and Caius' massive desire to be part of the bonfire I'm going to have before this bullshit charade is over?" Elyshia quipped with a dark grin at Theron, "They're trying to blackmail Kaashaa into marrying Marcus." She added bluntly, "And its cock and bullshit."

Theron nodded, "It seems that I need to have a yet another discussion with them on my own again. How are they blackmailing your sister now?" his gaze along with everyone else's turned toward me before looking at his daughters.

The long and the short of it is the fact that they're going to stop at nothing to get it, including bullying other vampires." Elyshia revealed.

Lucien chuckled, "Why does that not surprise me," He turned his gaze back to me. "Welcome to the family. Its not often that these two drag in not one but a whole family into Aro's bad graces." He turned to Theron, "You know its high time that those idiots were reminded of their status."

Theron looked at his old friend, "I know and unfortunately now is the only time that would be best since the entire council is here." He got up followed in short by his mate and Lucien then Elyshia and finally Kaashaa.

"I for one can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him to behave himself like a school child being disciplined this should be fun." Tia answered grinning.

"I think that Kaashaa should stay here under the protection of the Cullens as well as Acie and Tia." Theron answered looking at Elyshia for confirmation.

"You two think you can handle the Wonder Twins and their meat wall?" Elyshia asked getting to her feet with a small, vicious smile, "because I want to be able to enjoy the floor show."

"Sure we can but you have promise to take pictures of their faces when Theron tells them to back off," Acie answered grinning her teeth flashing brightly.

"Sure I will, but are we sure you wanna spend a fortune buying me a new camera I just got this one?"

"That's just a drop in the bucket. I been meaning to get you a better camera for a while now so this will be the excuse." She answered as Kaashaa shook her head at the two of them.

"Can you both play nice for once," She said beginning to giggle as she tried pointing to where Allie, Keilan and the twins were sitting watching them.

"I am, the Volturi are still technically living." Elyshia replied ruffling Allie's hair as they walked past the younger ones.

"That's not fair why can't we go watch, Ely?" Kielan asked as he watched them begin to start toward the Volturi.

"Because you do not need to see your Papa lose his temper in the most diplomatic way." Elyshia answered over her shoulder.

"Besides when it gets time I'm sure Elyshia will let you have fun. Behave yourselves and mind Acie and Tia," Amelia added turning around to look at her younger children before looking at Kaashaa, "You be careful and stick close to Carlisle and his family and help Acie and Tia keep an eye on your brothers and sisters."

"Don't worry momma we'll be fine just make sure to keep Ely from losing her temper and daddy and Uncle Lucien too." She smiled squeezing my hand lightly. We watched them go and I hoped that all would be set to rights just so that I could continue to see Kaashaa.


	13. Courtship Rules

Chapter 13

Courtship Rules

"Aro may I speak with you, Caius and Marcus alone please?" Theron asked his voice neutral though there was a hint of aggravation in it.

"I'm afraid at the moment I can't go anywhere as we are set to judge two or three of the contest that are now going on however I'm sure that my brothers and I will be free this evening." Aro answered his sight trained on the competitions but a scowl firmly in place.

"I do not think that the matter at hand can wait till then and I'm sure that the competitions do not need to necessarily be judged by you three alone considering that there are members of the Volturi actually participating in them. The council is gathering so your presence is formally requested unless you want to step down." Theron's voice grew glacially cold and harsh a sure sign of his temper flaring.

"We will attend the meeting. Where are we having this meeting at?" Aro asked his voice soft and unsure suddenly, a rare thing for the Volturi leader.

"Perhaps the library would be a wise location for this, away from the majority who do not need to be involved." Theron's tone remained glacially cold as he leveled a gaze upon Aro.

Aro nodded turning his gaze on his brothers as well as the two guards with him, "We will meet with you in an hour then in the library." Aro gave a slight nod of his head.

"No Aro, we're meeting now so come on. I wouldn't want to push Theron's buttons anymore than I'd have to otherwise its not going to be a pretty mess for someone to clean up." Draydn answered keeping on hand on Lucien's shoulder and the other on Elyshia's shoulder in an attempt to keep the peace.

"What's so important that you would decide now is a good time to interrupt the games?" Caius hissed out his eyes flashing over at Draydn, Lucien and lingering Elyshia.

"I believe you shall have to attend the meeting to find out." Theron replied his tone turning biting, and to the younger vampire warning.

"Brother we must play nice. Santiago find Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri and have them finish judging the competition for us since we'll be indisposed for the time being. Once the games are finished then have them report to the library." Aro stated looking from Caius to Santiago before waving Santiago off for his mission.

"I don't understand why something is so suddenly important that it couldn't wait till this evening at our usual meeting Theron unless you're here to tell us that you daughter decided to marry our brother." Caius muttered under his breath as he followed his brother and Theron's family into the library and took their place amongst the other members of the council that were stationed around the central table.

Draedyn squeezed Elyshia's shoulder as Theron laughed suddenly, "The day my daughter marries your brother against her will is the day after she and my mate are forced to spread my dust across our homeland. Are we clear?"

An older vampire cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, "Tell us Lord Theron you said this meeting was of the up most importance, what has you worried old friend?"

Theron looked at him briefly nodding and smiling, "I must wait Sorin for Marcus to join us then I will begin." Just seconds later Marcus swept into the room taking his place by his brothers.

"I called this meeting to talk about the courtship rules we've put on my daughter Kaashaa. I heard briefly about the threat made against a particular coven smaller than most of ours yet strong in family ties only second to mine. I would like to remind the Volturi in the presence of all members that again my daughter is not going to be threatened into marrying anyone without consent from Elyshia who is Keeper of all Unicorns." He paused as all eyes went to Aro and Caius and then on Marcus who looked for the first time shocked at his brothers' doings.

"What coven have you threatened without cause Aro?" Sorin's brother Antonio asked his voice harsh with irritation. It wasn't the first time that Aro had abused his power.

"It wasn't a threat just a reminder that there are rules involved for Lord Theron's daughter." Aro answered a smile on his face.

"I believe I, of all individuals would recognize a threat when I hear one." Elyshia stepped around Theron shrugging off Draeydn's hand with a dark smile, "And if I say you threatened Carlisle Cullen then you did. Of course you're still pouting over the fact he left your coven and founded a successful one of his own, in a fraction of the time it took you."

"Carlisle was never an actual member of our Coven Elyshia just an unfortunate fascination by my brother because of his feeding habits." Caius hissed his eyes flashing at her.

"Do you mean the very coven to have a hybrid in their family?" Angelica a female elder asked her eyes bright.

"I'm ashamed of you Aro and Caius after the hell you caused our cousin's with Renesmee's appearance and now this. Isn't it enough you have his first mate as a member that you can't leave well enough alone," Eleazar spoke up for the first time.

Theron raised one hand to bring order back to the meeting," it seems that you have a lot to explain Aro Volturi. I find it interesting that the situation with this hybrid in their family hasn't come up before now and since I know you'd lie to me I think we should move to have your status within this council moved down a few notches."

"Regardless, I am formally reminding each of you," Elyshia remarked cutting to the chase, "Anyone found to interfere with my sister's happiness will be destroyed upon my receiving irrefutable proof. And those who lie also shall face the same."

"I agree with Lord Theron and Elyshia that we do hear what has transpired and that the Volturi will answer to her should Lady Kaashaa become unhappy at all." Sorin answered his glare on Aro and Caius as Marcus stepped to the side before stepping forward.

"Eleazar will tell us at the next meeting which should be this evening while the second dance is going." Theron paused looking at Marcus, "Is there something that you wish to say Marcus?" This drew all eyes on Marcus who looked determined about something.

"I wish to formally say that I do not have a need for your daughter Lord Theron to be a wife or mate to me and that I've found a soul mate in another that also has roots to this problem and neither of us wish ill on the Cullen Coven." Marcus turned to look at his brother a sharp glare in his eyes. "I also formally and humbly ask for Sanctuary among one of the elder council's families as I and my mate are leaving the Volturi before Aro has her destroyed as well like he did with Didyme." He added so suddenly that it made Aro and Caius both step back.

"Brother I can not believe you'd assume that we would destroy my own sister and do any harm to you. You can't leave your family behind just for the sake of a mate." Aro said surprise lacing his features.

Marcus growled, "You'd assume wrong brother. I know what happened to Didyme. I can not believe you'd think of me so badly as to believe that I'd stay around unless you've been controlling me. My new mate helped in that aspect." He turned Lord Theron please for the sake of me and my mate please give us sanctuary within your family against my brothers and allow my mate to come to me for her own safety."

"Then bring your mate here so she will be safe and I will grant you sanctuary within my family for the time being until we find your brothers trustworthy enough to keep to themselves concerning your mate." Theron's voice rang out making all realize just who was really in charge of the situation.

Marcus nodded and drifted off to the door opening it and bringing in a scared looking female, "I present to you my mate Esme Platt Cullen former mate to Carlisle yes before we found each other and Carlisle found the one he was destined for as well." Marcus addressed Theron and his family.

Aro turned a harden glare on his brother, "Then you know the punishment for this betrayal Marcus." He turned and nodded at Caius.

"I think that Esme and any that would oppose to this should not be present. This is better handled in another room. I wish to witness this punishment Aro so that Marcus can be tended to afterwards. Draydn, Caius, you of course Aro, a guard of your own choosing and Lucien will witness this and afterward Marcus will be a part of my family for the time being." He turned to the others, "Amelia my dear will you kindly show Esme back to our chambers and check on our children. Elyshia go with her to help keep the peace till this is done. This council is adjourned for the time being."

Amelia nodded, "Esme why don't you and I take a walk and you can meet Kaashaa and the children. I'm sure that you've also not had a chance to talk with your own family about the events." The girls left as did most of the council.

Aro grinned as Demetri and Felix grabbed Marcus and drug him from the library everyone witnessing following them toward a lower room, "You shouldn't have betrayed us brother." Caius hissed as his unlocked the door and the two guard drug Marcus over slamming him hard against the wall before forcing his hands upward and locking them into place then doing the same to his feet.

Caius came over yanking hard on his cloak making it and the shirt underneath tear leaving Marcus bare from his waist up, "Now its time you pay for what you did to us my once time brother." He hissed as a whip cracked loud close to Marcus' head.

"Felix, light the ends so that Marcus remembers this betrayal and let this be a lesson to anyone that betrays us." Aro said harshly as the other witnesses stood still watching almost helplessly. Felix nodded and dipped the ends in a barrel the ends coming out with a tar like substance. He lit the ends causing them to blaze up.


	14. Punishment and Retribution

Chapter 14

Punishment and Retribution

(Marcus' POV)

Pain surged though me as the whip was laid on my bare back. I gritted my teeth not willing to hear anything even a whimper slip through. "All you have to do Master Marcus is scream for me to stop and I will." Felix hissed laughter lacing his voice. He paused in the whipping to give me a moment to answer him.

I growled back, "I'd rather have to kiss Jane before giving you that satisfaction Felix. Just remember that there will come a time for you beg for mercy and none will be shown to you."

Felix laughed, "I'm sure that's what you wish for but no one would dare touch me save for my true masters." He pulled the whip back and began again lashing me.

I let my mind drift back into its stupor as I began to count mentally the hits on my back knowing that Aro had a fascination for more than what was fair on lashes. I had just reached 65 lashes when I heard a voice call me out of my stupor though it was not directed at me, "Enough Aro. I believe that you've made your point and that your brother will forever carry the scars on him. I will take him with me and tend the wounds myself. Should more harm come to him or my daughter let it be known that I will require the same punishment for you and those you send to do the harm." Theron's voice was clear and harsh like a cold spring flowing from his mountain.

(Theron's POV)

By the time we reached the rooms that had been assigned to me by Aro when we had arrived in Volterra, Marcus had drifted into a state bordering on delirium. His color was pale and he wasn't even aware of his surroundings much less the fact that he was no longer being punished. The flesh of his back was shredded and the long, deep cuts were still oozing dark, angry blood. I stripped him out of what was left of his shirt and forced him to lie on his stomach on the bed.

Marcus moaned in excruciating pain as I secured his arms loosely above his head so that when I began the process of cleaning and caring for his wounds, he would remain relatively still. The cleaning process was not going to be pleasant and it would likely make the lacerations worse before any healing would occur and until they had stopped oozing and scabbed over it was important that he remain mostly immobile.

Carlisle came in looking from Marcus to me, "Is there something I can do to help. Amelia told me what was taking place so I had one of the kids go and get my medical kit.

I gave a nod, "This cleaning process is going to be very difficult to the point that the pain could very easily cause complications. Do you have medication that would ease his discomfort and provide some further immobilization?"

He retrieved the requested medication from his bag. "This should last a few hours, it's not strong enough to last much longer than that but it should be sufficient to allow for cleaning of those lacerations." He studied Marcus' features as he injected the medication into the artery in Marcus' neck. "He's lost a lot of blood which will need to be replaced during this process to prevent further complications."

"I'll let you handle the sustenance then," I agreed watching Carlisle examine Marcus as I readied the supplies I would need to properly care for the shredded flesh on his back.

Carlisle left briefly coming back with a bag of blood and more equipment needed to give Marcus the substance he needed, "I'm going to lock his wrist in place against the bed for the time being so he won't hurt himself when the medication wears off. We should make sure that someone's with him at all times till he's healed."

I nodded my head, "I think having Lucien or one of your kids stay with him would be best. I would definitely not recommend letting Esme in here till these are healed a little more. She seems very fragile."

Carlisle nodded, "She's not as fragile as she looks but your right this could send her over the edge as she's already tense just being with the family again."

I nodded and began carefully to clean the tarry substance away from the shredded flesh. The wounds began to bleed more profusely and I wondered if that would affect the blood that Marcus was being given, "Should we worry about this much lost of blood?" I asked knowing Carlisle had probably a better estimate of what might happen than I did.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think so but to be sure once you're finished I'll add another bag and some more medication and see it that will help."

I nodded as the door opened and closed quickly, "Here Carlisle, Edward said you might want this so I brought it? Is he going to be alright?" Kaashaa voice was soft and both of us could see she felt bad for him.

I turned and smiled at her, "He'll make it. I'm glad though that you're here I could use your help if you think you're up to it my little star." I motioned toward the basin which she picked up and brought to me kneeling between Carlisle and I.

"I can't believe Aro would be this cruel daddy. I hate to see him going through this just because Aro's mad." Kaashaa stated glancing at me.

"Aro's anger will calm itself eventually and if not he knows the consequences of what will happen if it doesn't" I answered putting a piece of cloth in the basin letting it soak before removing it to add to Marcus' back.

"I only hope that this has nothing to do with earlier today. It was never my intention to cause harm to anyone let alone someone like Marcus who'd never said anything bad towards me or my family." Carlisle stated as Kaashaa shook her head.

"I don't think this is part of that though I'm not sure considering your names were mentioned as Marcus came in and said he was leaving with Esme." I stated pausing briefly to look at both of them, "For now let us tend to Marcus and heal him and we'll face what Aro and Caius has planned when they decide to spring it." I motioned Kaashaa to begin laying the dry cloths on Marcus' back putting tape to secure them in place.

"I think we've done all we can for the moment. The medicine should stay in his system for a while and keep him calm." Carlisle said as all three of us got up and left the room and I watched as Lucien passed us on his way to sit with Marcus.


	15. Love Bridges All

Chapter 15

Love bridges all

(Carlisle's POV)

"How's Marcus doing?" Esme asked as Kaashaa, Theron and I came out of the room. She glanced at the three of us her eyes lingering on me for a moment regret heavy in them.

"I believe with rest and keeping the wounds clean he'll make a quick recovery. We'll have to sit with him to keep him calm so the wounds will heal. Don't worry he'll be fine." Theron answered as Kaashaa took a seat on the other side of Esme.

"My hope daddy is that Aro and Caius don't decide to start stuff with him being here. We all know how they get when they're embarrassed." Kaashaa said as she hugged Esme to her. I sat down in the chair on the opposite side and sighed.

"This is one time that I wouldn't if I were them otherwise they're going to find themselves in an oversized pickle and I'm going to light a fire and roast that pickle." Elyshia stated from her chair.

"That would be just nasty unless you add a little ranch to that pickle sis," Allie said grinning at her oldest sister.

"Are you crazy I wouldn't touch that pickle unless I had a full biohazard suit on," Elyshia added before I watched Amelia hold up a hand.

"Girls be nice and play nice. Why don't you kids take the others into the kitchen and get the little ones something to eat while we adults talk." She motioned the kids toward the kitchen watching as Kaashaa nodded and motioned my family to follow her. I had this strong urge to follow but I held myself still waiting for the conversation I knew we'd have to have concerning Kaashaa and myself.

Once they were gone I glanced over at Theron who nodded at me, "I have to ask this as a concerned father not that I don't trust you Carlisle but what are you intentions concerning my daughter?"

I bowed my head in respect thinking of how to appropriately answer the question. After a few seconds I opened them, "I respectively ask your permission to court your daughter and see where our relationship would take us. I mean no harm toward her but I do enjoy her company very much." I watched as Theron smiled nodding toward Draedyn and Lucien before lightly squeezing Amelia's hand.

"Then it is with a great honor that I give that permission along with this warning. I wouldn't hurt my daughter or it is not I nor my mate nor her uncles you'll have to answer to. Her sister Elyshia is very protective of her concerning matters like this and she will protect her even if that protection includes harming you."

I nodded and on the inside jumped for joy, "I would never do anything to provoke that child into a rage especially concerning her sister. I've seen first hand how protective she is of her." I answered as the talk then turned toward Marcus and I let my mind begin to drift toward things I could do with Kaashaa to keep her happy and show her how much I was in love with her.

"I want her Aro. Press Theron use the contract if you have to but I want her. She's ours brother," Caius was grumbling and whining at the same time.

"Brother you heard what Lord Theron said if we peruse this we could end up doing nothing but harming ourselves." Aro answered back rubbing his finger lightly together his mind playing back all that had happened lately.

"Lord Theron forgets the promise he made to us that his first born daughter would join us marrying either you, me or that traitorous brother of ours joining our families." Caius stated his voice laced with anger.

"I do believe that contract can no longer be used brother since Marcus has found another and left us. If we truly want to take Kaashaa into our family we must come up with another plan however we must be careful how we accomplish this. I also want our brother back with us. I don't understand how he could leave us." Aro stated his voice lowering at the last part.

"Just what do you plan on doing then brother besides sitting there looking out into the unknown space of the wall?" Caius pressed his eyes locking in on Aro's when he turned to look at him.

"For the moment nothing but we still have time to rectify what was taken from us. I plan on making Carlisle pay for this as well since it was his interest in Kaashaa that began this sudden treachery by both or brother and Kaashaa." Aro answered his mind drifting again going over plans in his heads.

"Just remember the longer you delay in your plans the longer that Carlisle Cullen has to get his claws into our prize, a prize that we could possibly make us lose everything." Caius answered turning on his heel and leaving slamming the door behind him.

Aro listened to his brother's retreating steps before finally moving toward an intercom system on his desk. He pressed it waiting impatiently for the responding person, "Yes sir what can I do for you." The decidedly female voice answered after a few minutes.

"I would like to have a meeting with Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri. Please have them report to my room as soon as they get the message." Aro said as he heard her write down what he wanted.

"I will deliver the message to the first of them I see sir." The female replied. "Is there anything else that you need?" She asked.

"No just see to it that they get the message as soon as possible." Aro stated cutting off the intercom and going to sit back at his desk staring again at the wall.

A couple of hours went by before there was a knock at Aro's study door. He rose from his chair and pulled it open letting in the four he'd asked to see. "I do apologize my sweet children for calling you here but I have a mission for you that must be done soon."

All four of the guard members looked at one another each knowing that somehow this probably concerned the half-breed or the Cullens making it a dangerous mission. "What is it that you need us to do Master?" Jane ventured finally.

"I want you to deliver this letter to Kaashaa and her only. Do not let her family especially her sisters see her. I plan on trying keep the peace as much as I dare and if for some reason you run across the Cullens do no harm but make sure they are out of the way." Aro answered handing Jane the letter his face hard set and not the normal jovial.

Jane nodded, "As you wish master. Should we wait for her to send a reply or leave after we've given her the message?" she asked watching Aro nervously.

Aro shook his head at them, "No, I do not trust her to try and summon her sister. I think it best you leave but stay close at hand I did recommend she be escorted by you back to me."

All four of the guard nodded and left closing the door behind them before heading off toward the opposite side of the compound, "I think Master Aro's lost what was left of his mind finally pushing this with the half breed." Felix mumbled.


	16. Note to Self

Chapter 16

Note to Self

(Kaashaa's POV)

As I stepped into the small forest like space I let the shaft of sunlight hit mean soaking up the warmth of it. I wasn't use to be kept in doors for long, 'How I long for the feel of the wind whipping my mane around again and the cool grass brushing against my hooves and legs as I ran.' I thought as I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone, "Oh great like I need the dumb patrol around." I muttered as they approached carefully fanned out, "Something I can help you four with or are you normally this nervous?" I asked.

Jane growled at me, "Bite me half breed. Our master wanted you to have this letter and read it then reply to it. We'll be around to retrieve it sometime soon." She pitched the letter at me almost smacking my face with it. I only barely got my hand up to catch it before there was blood drawn.

"As usual your normal PMS'sy self I see. Well don't worry little soccer ball I'm sure sis is ready to play bowling for vampires again." I stated laughing. I looked up waiting for a snarl or even a rude comment back to find they'd disappeared as I'd been opening the letter. I shook my head and opened the letter reading the contents of it.

**My Dearest Kaashaa,  
I truly hate to bother you but I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss things before they become any more turbulent between our families. I fear that we might have gotten off on a bad note with our request for you to become a member of our family. It was only meant to strengthen our families both of them and not to cause an undue feud that could cost both of the families dearly in ones that we love. I think the cost is already high with the lost of our brother. Please allow Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec to accompany you to my library. I promise that no harm will come to you and you will not be held against your will. I look forward to our chat soon.**

**Aro Volturi**

I crumpled the paper up and closed my eyes trying to calm my emotions before the two major empaths of our ever growing family could pick up on my emotions. At the same time I also closed my mind so no one could hear my thoughts, "I hate you Aro. How dare you think I'd come to you alone. Safe my left nut and I don't have a nut." I muttered uncrumpling the letter and putting it back in the envelope just as Carlisle and Jasper came up. I was quick to stuff it in my pocket out of prying eyes.

"What's wrong Kaash? You're emotions are all over the place and you are acting like your hiding a deep dark secret?" Jasper said in way of greeting.

"Its nothing to worry about Jazz just something that someone wants me to do that I know better than to try and do on my own," I answered knowing that the answer may have confused him a bit.

"Yeah, and last I checked I wasn't the monkey king of England." Elyshia spoke up as I could feel her mind battering against my defenses and would soon find the weakness.

"No I told you already I'm the monkey king of England and you're the monkey king of India. Really though sis its nothing that I can't solve if I just give it time." I stiffened feeling the presence of the members of the Volturi who were doing their best to stay hidden.

"Kaashaa don't try and bullshit your sister or me. Something's bothering you. Carlisle and I saw you stuff something in your pocket. What was it and was it the cause of your emotions going from happy go lucky to pissy in a mere matter of minutes." Jasper answered before my sister could.

"Jasper's right Kaashaa, what ever was on that letter bothered you and the smell of vampire that is not one of us is to clear." Carlisle said bowing his head so he was making eye contact with me.

I couldn't look away and I knew lying was out the moment I looked into his eyes. There was something about him that made me want to always be truthful with him no matter how annoying that could become later on, "Aro sent me a letter wanting me to meet him. He said he didn't want to cause any more harm to either of our families. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri delivered it and I'm assuming are waiting for my answer." I said finally lowering my head.

"Sure he said it, but the only time he's lying his ass off is when his lips are moving." Elyshia answered before Jasper could.

"The question is what he truly wants with Kaashaa. Didn't you guys say he'd been warned about trying anymore pushing and demanding about Kaashaa marrying into the family?" Jasper asked noticing the flinch I gave at the mere thought of marrying into the Volturi where most of them hated me.

"Just because he has been warned, does not mean a thing. Aro Volturi, for his many better qualities is no better than the vulture in the tree waiting for the lion to finish his dinner." Elyshia spat. "You're not to go."

I looked over at my sister rolling my eyes, "Like I'd be that dumb to let myself be escorted by dumb, dumber, and dumbest and the midget soccer ball any where knowing they'd like nothing more than to break my neck." I smiled then as I saw the four approach slowly trying to look as though they had been passing by.

I saw the shift in my sister's pose, from relaxed cat to the dangerous, subtly predator that she was and her smile was definitely lethal as she stood up in a smooth movement, "Right on cute, the wonders never cease."

"We need that answer now Kaashaa. What's it going to be meet with Master Aro or not?" Alec asked his voice harsh. I took my place by my sister keeping one hand around Carlisle's who had come to stand beside me.

"I think I'll pass up the opportunity to have a chat that could end up with me being the evening meal. Besides I think Carlisle was about to take me on a nice date and well if I went now I'd just be in a foul mood. No sense in ruining the hard work he's put into my surprise." I answered winking at Carlisle who stood shocked.

"I believe, children your answer was 'No', now scurry off like good little mice and go tell the answer." Elyshia added smiling sweetly, "With our most fond regrets of course."

They growled and took off muttering. I watched as Jane paused, waiting till the others were far enough away before coming back, "Ok how much longer till I'm done with the double spy thing Ely. I almost got caught twice now and it's killing me to keep this up knowing I can't do anything without exposing myself and getting Kaash killed." She glanced over at both boys smiling softly letting both see a gentler side of the girl who normally was hard nosed.

"Until I figure out how to hog-tie and roast that accursed bastard," Elyshia sighed, "Of course this is giving me plenty of ammunition to argue that point."

"Just be careful because this isn't so much just Aro's doing. Caius is after Kaash too and there are rumors going around that if they get her the first one dying isn't anyone in this family its all of the Cullens." She stopped her look sad as she took in both boys. Though she'd always been the snotty brat in truth it was a cover for the jealous feelings of not ever knowing a true family like the Cullens had.

"One step at a time," Elyshia said looking back to me and Carlisle. "And you two better make those words true, by the way."

"I had planned on taking Kaashaa on a dinner date as a surprise. Are you sure though she's safe?" Carlisle questioned as a smile came across his face as Kaashaa's nod an unspoken yes to the date.

"In the open, and I am quite certain that a discreet shall we say guardian pair will be near." Elyshia said thoughtfully.

"We both nodded, "Then excuse me ladies and gentlemen I'm going to get ready." I paused looking up at Jane, "Be careful what ever you do Jane. Caius is just looking for a reason to take over from his brother whom he thinks has long held to soft of a spot towards discipline." I smiled and turned heading back in to change.

Once I was in my room I began methodically going through my clothes knowing my sister would come in soon, "Come in sis you know I don't lock it." I answered before the knock was heard smiling at her through my reflection in the mirror.

"I know you don't lock the door, but you really shouldn't go about announcing that, Kaash." Elyshia's voice chided lightly perching on the footboard which doubled as a place to put on shoes.

"I only do it to annoy you or Acie. How'd the rest of the conversation go with Jane and what do you think about this to wear? I've never been on an actual date like this." I asked nervously as I turned showing her my outfit. The top was a light purple V neck with lace and sequins covering around it along with a pair of black slacks simply cut to fit in the right places.

"I don't see anything flawed with it, what shoe are you thinking then?" Elyshia's critical eye was calculating and careful. It allowed Kaashaa the ability to defend herself readily if necessary and it was conservatively cut which was suitable

"I was thinking maybe my black flats if they made it if not it'll have to be either tennis shoes or the heels from the other night." I answered going to my trunk that held shoes and such to try and locate my favorite flats.

As I wasn't finding them I saw Ely hop off her perch and reached under the pile of clothes to unearth them with a laugh, "As if you'd ever leave home without these. What'd you do buy every pair?"

I laughed, "It wasn't me that bought those in the beginning that was Tia and mom trying to make sure I didn't kill myself cause we all know how damn coordinated I am in heels," I smiled and too them sitting down and putting on knee highs before slipping my slacks on and putting the beloved flats on. "So got any bright ideas or know someone who might about my hair besides my usual ponytail dear sister of mine?"

"I might have a few ideas, and if I get annoyed I'll grab Tia since God knows what you'd get if I found Acie."

I laughed, "The last time I let Acie do my hair it looked like I stuck my finger in a light socket for three hours and was hell to tame." I sat down in front of my mirror and began letting my sister comb through my hair playing with different styles none of which left all my hair down.

It would take several tries before she found one that suited the length without being a basic ponytail. She used the brush to pull the front and sides up into a loose braid, so that tendrils would fall out on their own closing it with a jeweled barrette. "There that's the look I was going for. Here wear these studs in your ears too to match the barrette."

"Thanks, where do you think Carlisle's taking me?" I asked feeling the butterflies in my stomach begin to do loopy loops causing my stomach to churn lightly.

"I haven't a clue," Elyshia answered carefully, her tone neutral. "I'm quite sure however that you'll both enjoy yourselves regardless."

I nodded, "Well I'm ready as I'll ever be. I just hope your right because the last one to try something like this didn't even leave the house before he was promptly thrown out. I will never again look at Stephan or Vladimir without thinking about roasting them." I stood up hugging Ely briefly before grabbing a light sweater that matched the outfit and slipping it on.

"I don't get too many second chances to be wrong this time," I heard Elyshia's low murmur before turning the corner and heard no more.


End file.
